Setelah di Tusuk
by ryuzen azumi
Summary: apa ya? Author bingung kalo suruh buat summary… yah, ini cerita tentang Hinata yang baru ditusuk sama bambu runcing milik Pain… apa yang terjadi setelahnya?  Warning : abal, Gj, typo, ngiklan?  Mind to review?


**Disclaimer** : Mas kissy *Gaploked* just kidding, yang bener Masashi Kishimoto…

**Summary** : apa ya? Author bingung kalo suruh buat summary… yah, ini cerita tentang Hinata yang baru ditusuk sama perchingnya Pain… apa yang terjadi setelahnya?

**Warning** : abal, Gj, typo?

Mind to review?

**Setelah Ditusuk**

By: Ryuzen Azumi

Dua orang pria berdiri di tengah lahan gusur (?) yang tadinya adalah desa Konohagakure. Salah seorang berambut pirang dengan mata biru dan tiga goresan di ke-2 sisi pipinya, sementara yang seorang lagi adalah laki-laki paruh baya berambut oranye dengan mata ungu yang bermotif riak air, ia mengenakan jubah hitam bergambar awan merah sementara wajanya berhiaskan beberapa tindikan.

"Kau menyebut kedamaianku sebagai kebohongan belaka? Tapi kedamaian dimana manusia saling memahami dalam dunia terkutuk ini hanyalah isapan jempol belaka" kata laki-laki berambut oranye, Pain.

"Isap aja jempolmu ndiri orang aneh akan kubuktikan padamu, suatu saat semua orang bias saling memahami" teriak si cowok blonde, Naruto.

"Dasar bocah cerewet, kau yang bahkan tak bisa menemukan jawabannya memangnya bisa apa?" teriak Pain Frustasi. "Ke-wafat-an mu akan membawa kedamaian di dunia shinobi" sambung Pain dengan emosi yang kembali terkontrol.

"Sembarangan, ke-wafat-an mu lah yang membawa kedamaian di dunia shinobi" teriak Naruto.

Sementara di pinggiran , nun jauh dari ke-2 cowok yang sedang adu mulut itu seorang anak perempuan berambut indigo panjang dengan mata putih tanpa pupil mengawasi dengan cemas.

"Naruto" bisiknya pelan.

Back to Naruto and Pain

Naruto masih berdiri tetapi dengan tubuh penuh tusukan bambu runcing.

"Sial…. Sakit….jadi.. ga.. bisa… gerak…" kata Naruto patah-patah.

"Rasakan, itulah hukuman dari dewa" kata Pain mengagung-agungkan dirinya sendiri. Naruto memandang Pain dengan tatapan OMG orang sinting-nya(?).

"Nah, sudah saatnya membawamu pergi" kata Pain sambil mendekati Naruto. Tiba-tiba, Hinata sudah berada di belakang Pain dan langsung menyerang Pain dengan jurusnya.

"Bantuan,… oh cewek maniz apa kabar, mau jadi selingkuhanku ga?" kata Pain tiba-tiba genit om-om.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Naruto,…. Dan aku ga sudi jadi selingkuhanmu" kata Hinata dingin.

"KENAPA KEMARI? KAU TAK KAN BISA MENGALAHKANNYA, CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARI SINI!" teriak Naruto.

"Aku tau" kata Hinata singkat "Ini untuk ke-egoisanku sendiri" sambung hinata.

"BICARA APA KAU, JANGAN PERGI KE TEMPAT BERBAHAYA BEGINI DENGAN ALASAN ANEH BEGITU!" bentak Naruto.

"Berdiri di sini adalah kemauanku" kata Hinata.

"Yah,memang kalo ga mau kamu ga bakalan berdiri di sini kan?" kata Naruto ngedumel sendiri.

"Bukan begitu… Naruto, sebenarnya aku….. mencintaimu" kata Hinata mukanya langsung blushing. Sementara yang di tembak melongo mendengar ucapan aneh yang meloncat dari bibir Hinata. Saat Naruto sedang melongo, Hinata tanpa ba-bi-bu menghajar Pain dengan "juho soshiken"nya, tapi jurus itu langsung ditepis dengan "shinra tensei" milik Pain. Saat Hinata roboh di tanah, Pain segera mengeluarkan bambu runcing miliknya.

"HENTIKAN!"teriak Naruto dengan suara perbesaran 999999-kali dengan TOA. Pain (dengan senyum jail) malah nusuk-nusuk (entah apa) dengan bamboo runcingnya. Sebuah cairan merah menetes-netes dari ujung bambu runcing milik Pain, Pain hanya memandang cairan itu dengan tatapan psycho ala giroro socho.

"Khukhukhu… apa kau dendam padaku, bocah?" tanya Pain sok dingin.

"KAUUUUU!" teriak Naruto ia segera berubah wujud menjadi kyubi ekor enam.

"Mwahahahaha…. Ayo jalan-jalan dulu, kucing manis…." ajak Pain genit.

"Jangan sebut aku kucing manis, AKU INI RUBAH!" teriak Naruto,(ato kyubi ya?) mereka berkejar-kejaran dengan Pain yang berlari ala pelem bollywod dan kyubi yang lari lari kayak, heli(gukgukguk).(ga' usah nyanyi).

Sementara itu,…

Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang dan mata tak berpupil mendekati Hinata dengan cemas, tiga temannya yang lain menyusul.

"Dia hanya pingsan" kata seorang cewek dengan rambut sanggul 2 sisi alias Ten-Ten.

"Naruto" teriak Hinata sambil bangun tiba-tiba.

"Nona Hinata, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji.

"Uh, tak apa, yang lebih penting sekarang, Naruto…" kata Hinata dengan raut cemas.

"Hinata, kau berdarah…" kata Ten-Ten sambil menyentuh perut Hinata yang basah oleh cairan merah yang kental.

"Eh, darah? Aku tak apa-apa kok" kata Hinata, ia ikut memperhatikan cairan kental tersebut. Lee mendekati para gadis itu dan memeriksa noda merah tersebut.

"Ini…" kata lee dengan tampang kaget…

"Lee, apa kau tau cairan ini?" tanya Ten-ten cemas

"Jangan-jangan ini racun, gawat… nona Hinata… jangan mati sekarang, nanti saya digebukin tuan Hiashi, ARGH…." kata Neji panik sambil membayangkan dirinya digebukin Hiashi.

"Lee…?" tanya Ten-Ten meminta penjelasan.

"Ini…. Ini…. Ini…. SAMBAL ABC MEREK TERBARU!" teriak Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya. Ten-ten dan Neji langsung sweat drop.

"Eh, benarkah, sambal ABC merk terbaru?" tanya Hinata pada Lee membuat Ten-ten dan Neji makin sweat drop.

"Oh, jadi ini sambal ABC yang katanya sangat cocok buat bumbu kari itu?" tanya Gay ikut nimbrung bareng murid-murid didikannya.

"Benar, bukan hanya sebagai bumbu Kari, ini juga bisa dioleskan langsung pada roti, rasanya lumayan enak loh… selain sebagai olesan Roti, bisa juga digunakan untuk melindungi diri" kata Lee panjang lebar bak selesman promosi barang dagangan. Neji makin sweat drop.

"Eh, melindungi diri? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Ten-ten antusias.

"Begini, seandainya ada musuh atau pria hidung belang, atau wanita hidung polkadot, tinggal kita semprotkan saos ini ke mata mareka" kata Lee sambil mengangkat telunjuknya yang ternoda Saos sambal ABC. Neji diam membisu (ga bisa sweat drop soalnya sudah dehidrasi)

"Tapi Lee, saosnya kan kental, bagaimana cara kita menyemprotkannya?" tanya Ten-ten dengan tangan teracung bak murid meminta penjelasan pada gurunya.

"Begini, mula-mula siapkan botol spray buka lalu isi dengan saos ABC sampai 1/10 tinggi Spray" kata Gay menjelaskan di papan tulis (darimana dapat papan tulis?) Hinata dan Ten-ten sibuk mencatat sambil memperhatikan penjelasan guru mereka (dari mana dapat buku catatan?).

"Lalu masukkan air sampai tingginya mencapai 9/10 tinggi spray, tutup Sray lalu kocok hingga saos dan airnya bercampur, nah… spray anti musuh, pria hidung belang dan wanita hidung polkadot pun selesai…" kata Gay mengakhiri penjelasan sambil pura-pura menyemprot, Hinata, Ten-ten dan Lee bertapuk tangan atas penjelasan guru mereka.

"Eh, tapi guru, sebaiknya kita pakai botol Spray apa?" tanya Hinata sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Ehm, lebih baik menggunakan botol spray perfume agar mudah dibawa-bawa, tapi seandainya kalian ingin agar ramuan ini lebih ampuh sebaiknya kalian gunakan botol spray baygon, itu cukup bagus, selain dapat mengusir musuh, bisa juga untuk pengusir serangga dan nyamuk…" kata Gay menjelaskan panjang lebar, Hinata dan Ten-ten sibuk mencatat sambil mengangguk-angguk. Tak lama kemudian Hinata terlonjak bangun membuat ten ten kaget.

"Aku lupa… Naruto" kata hinata tiba-tiba.

"Ah, benar… kita harus mengejarnya" kata Ten-ten ikut berdiri.

"Neji ayo…" kata Lee sambil menoleh ke arah Neji yang sudah pingsan dehidrasi karena kebanyakan sweat drop.

"Neji…" teriak Lee histeris melihat rekan satu timnya pingsan.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit" kata Gay sambil menggotong tubuh tak bernyawa(?) Neji.

"Tapi, Naruto?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Naruto pasti baik-baik saja" jawab Lee sambil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi cling-cling hasil iklan pembersih porselen (?)

"Iya" kata Hinata, mereka pun segera mencari bantuan guna menyembuhkan Neji yang dehidrasi karena kebanyakan sweat drop.

"**o.O" "END" "O.o"**

Naruto: apa-apaan itu… kok ga ada lanjutannya? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Pain: iya nih, author sarap ah… ga' seru tau'…

Ryu: apa? Mau protes?

Naru+Pain *hajar Author sampai terjun ke kasur RSJ*

Hinata: un, ma…maaf ya r…re…readers… we w..wait for y..your re..review… please…


End file.
